


Home Alone

by Gogeta1



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Bubble Bath, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: Jazmine spends time with Huey while Grandad and Riley are gone. What will they do?Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. It belongs to Adult Swim and Aaron McGruder.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Boondocks fanfic. Since I saw the Fried Chicken Flu episode, I noticed Jazmine wearing one of Huey's shirts, so I had thought of an idea of Jazmine crossdressing into boy clothes. Huey and Jazmine are going to be the age as they were in the series. This fanfic will contain a lot of fluff.

It was a normal day in Woodcrest. Huey woke up early in the morning. His grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman went to his "Do It Big" trip and his younger brother, Riley, came along with him. After Huey got dressed, he went down stairs to make him self breakfast, but he sensed some soft snoring in the living room. He sees a blanket covering up someone on the couch and a bag of new clothes on another couch. He lifts it up for a little bit and sees Jazmine Dubois in it.

"Jazmine, what are you doing here?" 

Sure enough, Jazmine was on the couch, apparently sleeping comfortably. She opens her green emerald eyes as she stretched out her arms and legs. 

"Morning Huey." Jazmine said as she sat up and smiled. She didn't seem to notice that she was in the Freeman's house a few moments ago. 

"What going on here?" Huey asked, looking confused. 

"Daddy dropped me off here earlier. He knew that Mr. Freeman and Riley would be on a trip, so he dropped me off so you could watch me. He and mommy are going on a trip, too." Jazmine said.

"And why is bag full of clothes is here?" Huey asked, pointing at the bag on the couch. 

"Mommy and Daddy took me to the mall for clothes shopping so I can try them on at your house." Jazmine answered. 

"Oh." 

"So, what are you doing, Huey?" Jazmine asked innocently. 

"Going to make myself breakfast. Just bacon and eggs. Do you want any?" Huey asked.

"Sure!" Jazmine said excitedly. 

As Huey started making breakfast, Jazmine was going through her new clothes. Most of them were boy clothes, similar to Huey and Riley's. Jazmine started to put one of her new clothes and came to the kitchen as soon as Huey finished cooking breakfast. 

Ok, Jazmine. Dinner's re-" Huey said, but stopped as he sees Jazmine wearing clothes similar to his. Jazmine was wearing a white t-shirt, covered by a brown short sleeved button-up shirt. She was also wearing blue pants. "What do you think, Huey? Do you like it?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine, why are you wearing my clothes? Huey asked.

"They're my new clothes, silly. They were from the mall, remember?" Jazmine answered. 

"Oh, yeah." Huey responded back. 

Huey sets up the plates and puts the food on them, then puts the food on the table as he and Jazmine sat down and ate.

"So, are you trying to be like me, Jazmine?" Huey asked, feeling concerned. 

"No, silly. Why would I do that?" Jazmine asked, giggling. 

"You're wearing the clothes that I'm wearing. And are all of your new clothes boy clothes?" Huey asked. 

"Yes." Jazmine answered innocently. 

After Huey and Jazmine finished eating, Huey started washing the dishes. When he was done, he was going over the Jazmine's bag of clothes and it turns out, she right. Jazmine had a lot of boy clothes. Some of the boy clothes were similar to Riley's, like his tank tanktop shirts. A few hours has passed as Huey was watching the news and Jazmine was listening to the songs that she like on the radio. Huey couldn't believe Jazmine was wearing boy clothes. He had thought she was trying to copy either him or Riley. Huey awkwardly started to have feelings for Jazmine. He tried to think of her as a little sister, despite that their the same age, but thinking of Jazmine as a sister made Huey have feelings for Jazmine a little. Things went okay in the living until Huey went upstairs for the bathroom. 

"I'm going to take a bath." Huey said.

"Oh, can I join you?" Jazmine asked. 

"The tub is a little small, Jazmine." Huey said, blushing a little. 

"Don't be embarrassed about it. We can at least share. It would be fun." Jazmine said. 

"Alright." Huey said, still blushing.

Huey started filling up the water in the tub a few seconds ago and poured a bottle of bubbles into the water so a lot of bubbles can be filled up. A few minutes later, the water filled half way to the top and Huey turned it off. He got in the tub a few seconds ago and Jazmine came into the bathroom to get in the tub, too. Huey turned around sideways and closed his eyes as Jazmine takes off her clothes and got in a tub.

"It's sure to have fun in a bath, huh? Jazmine asked, giggling and blowing bubbles.

"Yeah, sure is" Huey said rolling his eyes. Huey was still blushing. Taking a bath with Jazmine felt a little awkward. Jazmine giggled when she saw Huey's redness on his face. 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I am, too." Jazmine said, blushing a bit. 

"Then why did you want to take a bath with me?" 

"I guess I wanted to have fun and relax with you." Jazmine said, giggling. She grabs a bar of soap and a washcloth and starts to wash Huey's back. 

"Jazmine, what are you doing?" Huey asked, feeling a bit nervous. 

"Washing your back, silly." Jazmine said, washing everything on Huey's whole back.

"So, when did this whole crossdressing thing come from, Jazmine?"

"I wanted to wear something different for a change, so mommy and daddy took me to the mall for some boy clothes. Boy clothes are cool and I want to wear them all lot." 

"You don't say..." Huey said awkwardly while Jazmine continued to wash his back.

"Okay done." Jazmine said. "Now for the front."

"What? No!" Huey blurted as Jazmine reached her hands for the front. "I can do that myself, Jazmine."

"S-Sorry if that went too far." Jazmine said as she sat up. "I know! I'll let you wash my back if you want." 

Huey did what Jazmine said as she turned around, showing her bare back.

"Why is this so embarrassing?" Huey thought, sighing to himself as he brushed Jazmine's back. "Her skin is so... soft and smooth." Even through a washcloth, Huey could feel Jazmine's skin.

"Hey, Jazmine." Huey spoke up. 

"Huh?"

"You can spend the night here if you want." Huey said, almost smiling a little. 

"Really?" Jazmine looked up at Huey with surprise.

"Yeah." Huey said. As he was about to get up, he almost lost his balance as Jazmine tackled him with a hug. He was blushing really hard. 

After Huey and Jazmine's bath, they changed to their pajama clothes. Huey was about to head downstairs to set up a bed for Jazmine in the living room, but Jazmine came upstairs with her bright pink pajamas on, her doll, Mr. Wellington, wrapped lovingly around her arm. 

"Huey, can I share the bed with you?" Jazmine asked cutely. "Please?"

"Alright." Huey sighed. 

"Yay!" Jazmine said happily, locking her arms around Huey. "Thanks"

"Sure, good night Jazmine." Huey said as he got settled to bed.

"Good night, Huey." Jazmine said, yawning cutely. 

Before Jazmine went to sleep, she decided to do one more thing: giving Huey a kiss on the cheek. And to her surprise, Huey kissed Jazmine on the cheek, too.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my second Boondocks fanfiction. Talk about fluff overload, huh? Lol. Give me reviews of what you guys think.


End file.
